Fighting for You
by dapperyklutz
Summary: Two certain people fall in love unconsciously. Problem is, they hate each other. How is that possible? Will these two learn to accept their own feelings or will just continue to push the other away? And the ultimate test: walk away or fight for love? SSHG
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make money out of this. _

_A/N: Well, this isn't a song-fic like my other previous stories, aye? This is just an original piece of mine. lol. But the idea actually came from a song I was listening awhile ago - so in general, I guess - this story is an inspired one. I hope you guys would take time to read and review as well. :) I love your reviews, yknow that right? It keeps me writing more, lol. Enjoy!:) Love y'all!_

_

* * *

  
_

**PROLOGUE**

Hermione Granger's life has always been full-speed ahead. Graduating at Hogwarts as the Valedictorian, earning the highest NEWTs scores in Hogwarts history, one-third of the Golden Trio and being offered the Charms teaching position soon after was a big turnaround of events for the Gryffindor lioness. All except for one thing, though.

Severus Snape.

Over the course of five years as the Charms professor, she and the stern Potions Master had come to terms of hating each other. Arguments always broke out between the two of them every time they see each other - much to the displeasure of one Professor McGonagall and amusement of Headmaster Dumbledore, staff and students alike. Sometimes, insults are being fired back and forth between the two professors and sometimes, snarky remarks and offending statements are also being fired back and forth between them.

But as to Hermione Granger, that wasn't the problem she had been contemplating about for the past two hours in her office. No, it wasn't that at all - as she had become used to their frequent bickering three years ago. No, it wasn't that all. It was just the fact that over the process of these happenings between her and Snape - she had fallen in love with him.

And she was scared. Very, very scared.

* * *

Severus Snape's life has always been hell and back again. Joining the Dark Lord and his army of power-hungry idiots at such a young age, approaching Dumbledore and repenting his mistakes, becoming double-spy for the Order of the Phoenix, becoming the Potions Professor at Hogwarts, having the title as the "Black Bat of the Dungeons" and "greasy git", teaching Potter and his groupies for seven bloody years, having the Dark Lord killed once and for all, winning an Order of Merlin 1st class for his contributions to the war and finally, continuing to teach another army of hormonal dunderheads. Really, life was great for him.

Not.

For five years, Severus had always been on the receiving end of one Charms Professor's smart remark - and he hated it. He hated being the center of attention because of her and her stupid arguments. He hated seeing her every single bloody day of his entire life. He hated hearing her smooth, confident and soothing voice every time she opens her mouth to talk about the latest news in the wizarding world. He hated having her as a colleague and not as a student. He hated having to call her by her first name, and even hating more of the fact how perfect it rolls off his tongue, how perfect it sounds every time he utters it with a sneer or a growl. But most of all, the one thing that he hated the most above everything else listed above - was the fact that he had fallen in love with her.

Groaning, he let himself hit his head hard against the couch, his eyes closed and a very troubled and grouchy expression on his face.

And for the first time in his life, Severus Snape was terrified. Very, very terrified.

* * *

But unbeknownst to the two teachers, they didn't know of the other's growing feelings. Would both parties continue to push the ones they truly desire away? Or will they learn to accept their heart's true desire? Or... will a sudden turn of events bring them together unconsciously?

And this is where their story begins...

* * *

_A/N: So.. what do y'all think?:/ Feedback, either good or bad, will be much appreciated. :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Your reviews were all awesome!:) Thank you so much for the Alerts as well, everyone! It's all very deeply appreciated. Here's the next chapter then! Also, I would like to apologize if the following chapters will be short, but please bear in mind that I am still testing the waters here. And I would also like to take this new project of mine "one step at a time". Enjoy! Love y'all!_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make money out of this._

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione was grading Charms essays in her office when there was a loud and persistent knocking on her office door. Without looking up from her work table, she called out, "Enter!"

Without hesitation, the door opened with a loud bang and entered the Charms Professor's bicker-mate, Severus Snape.

Looking up from the essay she was reading in shock and annoyance, she glared at the Potions Master before her - who seemed to be glaring back menacingly at her. Oh, if looks could kill!

"What brings you here in my office, Severus? I am rather busy, you see," spoke Hermione in a business-like tone as she regarded the tall and dark wizard reproachfully.

Snape's face turned into a sneer as he snarled at her, "Will you explain to me, _Hermione_, why my house lost one-hundred fifty points today?" He had also made sure to emphasize her name with disgust.

The witch before him remained calm and collected before answering in a clipped tone, "Well, Severus, it seems that your 6th year snakes had been bullying a group of 2nd year cubs. I only did what was right to punish them and as to be fair as well."

"Punish them? You mean to tell me that deducting points wasn't enough - and that handing them the next two months worth of detention seemed fair to you?" bellowed Snape in rage, making Hermione drop her quill and stand up from her chair, a livid expression on her face. "You do not know the definition of_ 'fair'_, Granger."

"Oh, and you do?" scoffed Hermione angrily, folding her arms across her chest.

Severus gritted his teeth in anger but didn't say a thing in return. After a moment of tension-filled and unnerving silence, Hermione finally spoke.

"Is that all, Severus?" she asked airily.

Snape just scowled at her but then nodded his head curtly before leaving the office with a swirl of billowing black robes. When the door finally closed with a loud slap, Hermione finally let out the breath she had been holding for the past ten minutes. She fell ungracefully back into her chair as she calmed her beating heart, which was beating erratically against her ribcage. As she closed her eyes tiredly and leaned her head back against her seat, she let out a frustrated sigh. Why did she have to fall in love with the man she frequently bickers with?

Groaning, she exclaimed in despair, "Why, oh, _why_ did it have to be _him_?!"

* * *

As Severus descended to his office in the dungeons, he couldn't help the small feeling of triumph in his chest. He had thoroughly planned his encounter with Hermione, making sure to keep his demented look in place before barging in her office. As sick as it sounds, Severus couldn't help himself the need to see the know-it-all Professor. True, he hated her, but at the same time, he loved her.

Sighing in frustration, Severus finally flopped down into his office chair, leaning his head back against his seat and growling in annoyance. How is it even possible to hate and love one person at the same time? More likely, how is it possible to hate his bicker-mate with a passion, but love her with more passion?

Groaning and berating himself, he exclaimed angrily, "Screw love!"

* * *

That night, Hermione was inside her private quarters, lying on the couch in her pajamas and staring at the dancing flames with a calculating look on her face.

She had already admitted to herself and herself alone, that she is in love with the snarky Potions Professor. But the other problem is that she hasn't come to accept it yet. Accept the fact alone that she is in love with him. Of course, she understood the saying, "You can't help who you fall in love with", but honestly! Does it really have to be Severus Snape?! She hated him, hated him with a reason and a passion. Hated him because all those years he had belittled her, insulted her intelligence and well-being, and never did acknowledge her for her accomplishments. But...

She loved him with more reasons and with a fiery passion. Loved him because he was the bravest and strongest person she had the fortune to meet and work with; and because of his razor sharp tongue, his sarcastic and snarky personality, his mysterious and captivating form, his never-ending intelligence in the art of Potions and the Dark Arts (and the Defense against it), and many other things she can't list down anymore made her love him more.

A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she sadly whispered to no one, "Why must I fall helplessly in love with you, Severus Snape?"

But what she didn't know was that the object of her thoughts and affections was also thinking over the same thing.

* * *

That night, the Potions teacher was thinking over his shockingly growing feelings for a certain Gryffindor. It was impossible to forget about her, no doubt.

And Severus whispered brokenly to no one inside his private quarters, "Give me a reason to not love you, Hermione Granger."

* * *

_A/N: Fortunately, that's not gonna happen for Severus. Please tell me what you think!:)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this._

_A/N: I would like to apologize for the very late update, but as you can see I just finished writing and posting _Bumping Into You._ :) Please check it out if you haven't yet. Anyway, I took a few days off of writing because I had to concentrate in my review classes, gym and self-defense classes. And right, I am back and on track once more. Like I said, I will take baby steps in this story. But don't worry, there will be much more progress in later chapters. :) Enjoy! Love y'all!_

_A/N 2: By the way, I have my first OST for this story. It's _Never Say Never _by _The Fray. _Just check it out, folks! It made me cry, too, actually._

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 2**

A few days have passed, and it was spent in routine for both Severus and Hermione. Wake up, shower, eat, teach, eat, teach, eat, grade, patrols, sleep. And this day would change both their lives and the rest in a matter of minutes.

* * *

It was the weekend and Hermione was currently in her office, grading papers as usual. She was just half-way through the pile when the fireplace in her office blazed with fire and the Headmaster's head appeared in the roaring green flames. The Charms teacher jumped in her seat in surprise as she looked at her boss.

"Hermione, will you please come to the staff's lounge right now? We have an emergency meeting," he said, his voice oddly grave and serious.

Hermione felt her stomach churn uncomfortably as she nodded her head and stood from her chair.

"Okay, Albus. I'll be on my way."

When the Headmaster's head disappeared from the fireplace, Hermione closed her eyes tiredly and sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her chestnut hair that was now a tangled mess. She stretched languidly before arranging her students' essays on her messy table. When she was done, she grabbed her robe from the coat rack and closed and warded her office before walking in a fast pace to the staff's lounge. When she reached her destination, she was not surprised to see everyone present, even Argus Filch and Madam Pomfrey was in attendance.

"Good evening, Hermione. Glad you made it on time please take a seat," came Professor Dumbledore's voice from the head table.

Hermione obliged and was momentarily gobsmacked to find the vacant seat right next to the one and only Severus Snape - who appeared sour and was now scowling deeply than ever. The former, not wanting to pick a fight right now, just sighed in resignation and ungracefully took the seat next to the dour Potions Master. Distinctly, she heard the rest sigh in relief at them since no shouting match happened between the two bicker-mates.

"Can we now get on with this emergency meeting, Albus? I would want to go back to my brewing than spend my only free time with a bunch of incessant talking people," sneered Severus, his arms crossed and a bored and annoyed expression written on his scowling face.

The rest, bar Hermione who just rolled her eyes and Dumbledore who just raised an eyebrow (surprise there), sniffed and huffed at this in mild indignation but chose to not utter a single word instead.

"Really, Albus, it's nine in the evening and on a Saturday, what is the reason for the meeting?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

Silence ensued after the Deputy Headmistress had said this. And this time, everyone - even Snape - was worried when their colleague did not speak at once. Instead, the aging Headmaster sighed heavily and then surveyed the room, his eyes dull and somber for the very first time in three years. And when he spoke, it was in a deadly serious, quiet and troubling voice that made the entire occupants in the room to sit up straighter in their seats and pay closer attention to the leader standing before them.

"I am very sad to say that Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov have escaped Azkaban again," he said straight to the point, not wanting to beat around the bush this time around - which was a very big surprise to everyone.

Undoubtedly so, no one had uttered a single word after this. There was dead, unnerving silence in the atmosphere. Heaving slightly, Albus glanced furtively at Severus and was not surprised to see his colleague and friend horrified and pale. After all, it was two of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers who had just escaped the wizarding prison. And with no doubt at all, the aging wizard was adamant that they were after the Potions Master.

Finally, after five grueling minutes, the unnerving silence broke.

"Albus, are you _serious_?!"

"How is that even possible that they have escaped for the third time?!"

"Just great! The wizarding world will be chaotic once they read the Prophet tomorrow!"

"They've been imprisoned there for three years, and now it is with no doubt that they are crazed lunatics running amok the entire place."

"Why did they escape, Albus? What could possibly be the reason?"

And this time, it was Severus who answered the last question that stopped everyone from their fretting.

"It's me they are after."

"What?" sputtered Minerva disbelievingly as she stared wide-eyed at the man she had come to love dearly as a son. The rest bar Albus, Severus and Hermione, looked at the Potions Master in confusion. "What are you talking about, Severus?"

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes and instead, sighed exasperatedly as he furthermore explained. "Lestrange and Dolohov, two of the Dark Lord's most faithful and loyal followers - escaped Azkaban because they are after me."

"For what?" asked Pomona Sprout incredulously.

Severus scowled slightly, and then spat out the one single word that even made his stomach churn uncomfortably, _"Revenge."_

Silence ensued after this, and this time it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"It's because of you 'betraying' Voldemort, isn't it?" she asked, for the first time, in a quiet voice to him. Everyone, even Snape (who felt his heart skip a beat), gaped in shock at the Charms teacher.

Swallowing a small lump in his throat, Severus managed to reply albeit sarcastically, "And once again, stating the obvious, Professor Granger. But nonetheless, yes it is because of me so-called 'betraying' my so-called lunatic 'master' in the eve of the Final Battle three years ago."

"What are we going to do now, Albus?" squeaked Filius, fear laced in his facial expression and voice.

Albus closed his eyes and then sighed heavily before speaking in a tired voice:

"Just like what Moody would tell us all - _'Constant Vigilance'_."

* * *

"Severus - wait!"

Severus, who was walking in a fast pace to reach the dungeons and lock himself in his private quarters to get drunk on a Saturday night - forced himself to stop walking and unfortunately wait for the person who unmistakably managed to get past through his barriers.

Hermione ran towards where her nemesis-slash-secret lover stood, and then came to a halt in front of him, panting and sweating slightly.

"What do you want now, Granger?" sneered Snape impatiently, crossing his arms across his chest as he stood rooted to the spot, a scowl etched deep in his face. He continued, "Came to taunt and annoy me at my wits' end again?"

Hermione, on the other hand, had a different reason but when he sneered at her and accused her of something _again_ - she forgot the compassion she had for him back at the staff's lounge and how she wanted to reassure him. Instead, all of that went to the back of her intelligent mind as she looked up to glare at his sneering and scowling face.

"Just so you know, Snape, neither of that were my reasons for approaching you," she retorted, her chin high as she also folded her arms across her chest. "If you're just going to act as if you don't even care, which I think is that you DO - then I guess I should have nothing to do with you, then. Goodnight, Professor."

She was just about to turn around and walk away from him, when she felt a hand wrap around her left forearm. Hermione spun around quickly in surprise as she felt goosebumps run through her body when he touched her.

"Just what the bloody hell are you talking about, woman?" snapped Snape angrily, his scowl deepening if it were possible.

Hermione stared into his obsidian eyes, ignoring the fact that her heart had skipped a beat, and then opened her mouth to retaliate.

"What I'm trying to tell you, you great bat, is that I think you're afraid. Yes, you heard correctly - afraid. Afraid that Lestrange and Dolohov might get to you some way, somehow; afraid that you would have to leave Hogwarts for the safety of the students and the staff; and afraid that someday, you would have to face your demons once again. _That_ is what I'm talking and thinking about."

When she was done, she couldn't read Snape's face that now lay impassive. Then, slightly, she felt the tight grip on her forearm loosen as he slowly let go of her. As he stood up straighter, the scowl on his face was gone except for the thin line that was his lips.

Another long and unnerving silence ensued between the two of them, except for their deep and quite uneven breathing. The corridor they were standing in right now was dark, save for the two lit torches a couple of meters from them and the full moon that shone brightly on the large window beside them, illuminating half of their bodies while the other half remained dark.

And then, finally, Severus was the first one to break it.

"Then I know, with no doubt, that you talk and think incorrectly, Granger. Who are you to assume so much about what I think and feel? Who are you to think as if you know me more than the rest?" he hissed dangerously. "You know nothing - I repeat - _nothing_ about me, Granger."

Hermione took an involuntary step back as she stared wide-eyed at the face before her that was contorted with rage. When she did not reply, he continued to speak in a dangerously low and deep voice.

"They are after me because they seek revenge of what I did to the Dark Lord in the eve of the Battle. I have faced more dangers than this one, and I have experienced too many things that can last more than a lifetime. This, Granger, is _nothing_ compared to what I have gone through my entire life. And for you nosey and know-it-all information, I am not afraid."

Silence ensued after this and when Hermione spoke, she made sure to look directly into his eyes, a determined and odd glint in her chestnut brown eyes.

"I know what you have gone through, Severus - we all know, though. But I refuse to believe what you said at the last part."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and then he snapped sarcastically, "Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment."

And at this, he walked away, leaving an emotional Charms Professor behind him.

But deep down, in his black and marked heart, Severus Snape knew that what she had told him was true.

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me what you think. Was it worth the wait? :/_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:__ All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this!_

_UPDATE: By the way, I changed my penname to _**slytherinlion.o9**. _My previous one was Jasperian.o24. :) _

_A/N: I apologize for the shortness of it all, but it's what my brain (or rather, imagination) got so far. Thanks for the reviews, by the way! Enjoy readin', folks! Love y'all!_

_This is it! The breakdown of one Hermione Granger! Hope you'll like it! I'll be posting the next chapter in a couple of days, too. :)  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

As what the staff had predicted, the news about the escaped prisoners in Azkaban appeared in the front page of the Daily Prophet. There was an air of dreadful aura in the Great Hall that morning at breakfast, and it appeared that everyone including the staff were silent. When breakfast was nearing to an end, Headmaster Dumbledore finally stood up to address the entire occupants of the hall.

"As you have just read this morning in the Prophet, two prisoners from Azkaban have escaped," he began and everyone stopped doing what they were doing instantly to focus their attention at the very powerful wizard before them. "Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov are two of the most loyal and faithful followers of Voldemort, who was defeated by Harry Potter three years ago. I know all of you are afraid that history might repeat itself again," he surveyed the entire room with a soft, comforting but determined look in his face as he continued. "But rest assured that that will not happen again. With the help of Minister Arthur Weasley and his group of reinforcements, the escapees will be captured in no time. But as of right now, I would like to remind each and every one of you to remain constant vigilant of your surroundings. Hogsmeade visits will be limited as of now until we have captured the two suspects once and for all. And rest assured that Hogwarts is, and will always be the safest place for you and for us."

He stopped when he saw the slightly relieved and hopeful looks that passed all the students' faces. It was all they needed, really. Reassurance, comfort and hope. Finally smiling brightly for the very first time since last night's news, he spread his arms wide and addressed the hall for the last time that morning, "Now since classes will begin in twenty minutes, it is best if all of you start going to your respective classrooms. Good morning and good day to all."

* * *

The entire day passed by in a blur for Hermione. It seemed as if the entire student body was taking the news as badly as the staff was taking it. Everyone appeared to be silent and subdued, knowing that there were two maniacs running loose once again. Of course, Hermione knew how they felt right this moment - everyone at the castle does. After three years of peace and quiet for the entire wizarding community, it was only to be destroyed once again by the now dead Voldemort's evil and lunatic minions. And that is why the Charms Professor dismissed her seventh year class twenty minutes before the bell will ring for lunch. The students, including her, just couldn't concentrate that much on what they're supposed to be focused on.

She quickly arranged the pile of essays in her desk and placed it neatly inside her bag before exiting the classroom and closing it behind her. Her mind was in turmoil - thinking about the safety of the students, thinking about the two maniacs running loose, thinking about the piles of essays she would be grading later that night, and thinking of her encounter with Severus last night.

At this thought, she felt her heart clench painfully and also felt her eyes prick with tears. Stopping in a deserted corridor, Hermione took deep breaths to compose herself, not wanting to draw attention to the staff and students alike. It was silly, really. How could she fall for someone who hated her with a wild passion? How could she love someone who would never love her back in return? And how can she care deeply for someone who only sees her as a nuisance, a Gryffindor know-it-all brat and a mortal enemy?

She hated it. Hermione hated it - and _him_. She hated that her feelings for him are strong and unconditional. She hated that he would never love her in return. She hated that things would never change between them anymore - knowing that she had missed her chance with him when she started to bicker with him three years ago. But most of all, she hated that she loved him.

And with those sudden revelations, Hermione broke down. A sob escaped her pinkish-red lips and she covered both her hands over her mouth as she leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, tears trailing down her cheeks continuously. Her mind flashbacked to last night's encounter with him, and she once again remembered the words he had hissed at her - the words that had cut right through her heart and soul. Merlin, it was painful. No, that would be an understatement. It was _excruciating_, she thought. Heartbreaking sobs wracked her entire body as she failed to compose herself. She just continued to cry helplessly, the tears cascading down her face and falling down to the ground like droplets of rain.

"Damn... you!" she sobbed out to the empty and deserted corridor, thankful that all the occupants of the castle were at the Great Hall for lunch. "_Damn you... so... much_!"

Oblivious of her surroundings, Hermione failed to see a dark shadow hide behind a suit of armor - his obsidian eyes etched in undisguised concern towards the sobbing witch.

"I... hate... you! Dammit, I _hate you_!" Hermione continued to sob out brokenly, and this time she had one hand clenched painfully to her chest, while the other ran shakily through her now messy curls. All the while, her eyes were closed and she rested her head against the wall, her knees brought up to her chest as she continued to cry helplessly, knowing that no one would witness this shocking breakdown coming from the calm and well-collected Charms teacher.

As for the shadow hiding behind the suit of armor, he had felt a dull aching pain in his chest, knowing that it was him that the distressed woman was cursing about. He continued to stand and watch silently as the woman of his unexplainable affections continued to curse him brokenly. Finally unable to take it any longer; he turned around and silently walked back to his dungeons, having just lost his appetite.

But this time, Severus failed to hear the last words Hermione spoke ever so softly, a whisper to the silent and empty corridor.

"And I _hate_ that I _love_ you so..."

And with that said and unheard to anyone, Hermione let her head hit to the cold ground as she finally lost all consciousness.

* * *

_A/N: So... what do you think? Please tell me!:)_

_P.S: I know you're gonna say I'm evil for what I did to Severus here. xD_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:__ All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this!_

_A/N: I'm sorry if this doesn't meet your standards, but there are a few things that I would like you to know. First off, this is just a filler chapter - I wanted you to have a better insight with Severus. Second of all... my Uncle died yesterday. :( It's... taking a big toll on me and my family/relatives right now, so please **please** bear with me. And third of all - I am thinking of taking this story up a notch or two. I'm sure you must be getting restless with the previous chaps - that's why I wanted your opinion in this. Please don't hesitate to PM me or tell it through reviewing. Enjoy! Love y'all!_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 4**

When Severus entered his private quarters, he immediately called for a house-elf and ordered to deliver him some lunch in his living room. When the house-elf disappeared with a loud pop, the Potions Master closed his eyes and sighed heavily before lying on his back in his couch by the now roaring fireplace.

He was just on his way to the Great Hall for lunch when he heard someone sobbing on an empty corridor. He stealthily walked his way towards the source of sobbing, expecting a lonely student. But it was to his greatest shock that it was Hermione Granger crying - the woman of his unexplainable affections crying her heart out.

Her broken words kept on repeating in his mind like a broken record:

_"Damn you... so... much! I... hate... you! Dammit, I hate you!"_

Her words, though broken, cut right through his black heart and soul. When he had heard her say those words, to no one in particular the Charms teacher would have thought, Severus felt as if a barrel of ice cold water dumped over him - making his insides freeze, though in the outside he had looked as stiff as a board. Letting his head hit the back of the couch, Severus ignored the smell of his meal as it appeared with a pop in front of him. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

He was a Snape, dammit! Snapes don't cry - and those who did were called cowards!

But he was, is, a coward. He had foolishly let himself fall in love (he sneered at the word mentally) with someone so pure, so beautiful, so intelligent, and so... angelic. He berated himself mentally. _Why did you even BOTHER to think that she, Hermione Granger, would love you back?_ He felt disgusted with himself, letting himself love a young and talented witch who is twenty years her senior. He didn't deserve her at all. He is a marked and black-hearted man, he knew. He didn't deserve any kind of happiness or peace at all. There always has to be something bad that will happen to him - in which resulting him to blocking out the people in his life, which wasn't much.

Feeling his stomach grumble in protest, he sighed heavily as he fixed his position on the couch and started to eat his lunch slowly - not really in the mood to eat despite his growling stomach, but feeling the need to. When he was done, around fifteen minutes later, the food tray disappeared automatically with a soft 'pop' and Severus once more nestled in the comfort of his couch - summoning his bottle of Firewhiskey and a shot glass at the same time.

As he drank his first shot of the alcoholic drink, he felt fire burn deep down his throat as the liquid substance left a tingle in his tongue as it travelled down his esophagus, calming him instantly. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the quiet and peaceful silence in his quarters... his solitude. He can hear the crackling of the dancing flames in his fireplace; smell the alcohol and taste its strong and bitter scent; and feel the warmth that encompassed him as he lay there, relaxed and comfortable in his couch. Absently pouring himself another shot, he drank it in one go as his mind changed to the topic he had tried to ignore at hand.

What is he going to do now?

* * *

_A/N: What do you think?:/ Please tell me what you think!!!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:__ All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this!_

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! It was much appreciated. :) I hope this long chapter was worth the week-long wait. Lol. The content of this chapter, by the way, is "The Talk" between Hermione and Minerva. :D I told you that I wanted to spice up things a bit - but this one's the preparing of "ingredients" first. The "cooking" or "spicing up" of this fic will be in a few chapters. Bear with me, people. Please. Haha. Keep the reviews comin', too! Enjoy! Love y'all!_

_Personal Message:__ Special shoutout to Ewa, Jane, and Margs! :) My special friends here in FF.  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Hermione."

"Minerva."

Sighing, the Transfiguration Professor exclaimed, "For Merlin's sake, Hermione - what happened?!"

But the aging woman got was a shrug of the shoulders.

It had been a week after Hermione's breakdown in the empty corridor. After she had fallen unconscious, a sixth year student who was running in late for lunch was fortunately passing by that same corridor when said student, Riza Hale of Ravenclaw, spotted the Charms Professor on the ground with dried tears on her face. She had immediately called the staff's attention once she entered the Great Hall, and the Headmaster immediately took action. When Riza led at least half of the staff to where Hermione was, Dumbledore quickly conjured a stretcher and levitated her to the Hospital Wing to be in better hands, confused and concerned for his friend and colleague.

When Hermione did wake up after a few hours, it was already night-time. To make the long story short, both Dumbledore and McGonagall persisted her in telling them the truth about her sudden and unexpected breakdown. But all they received was an adamant, "Nothing," and a shrug of the shoulders. Going back to the present, it would be the sixth time Minerva had been pestering Hermione about it. Currently, the stern witch was inside the younger witch's office as the latter continued to grade essays, completely ignoring the older woman with slight difficulty.

"So you mean to tell me that you collapsing was nothing at all?" McGonagall demanded.

And again, another shrug of the shoulders. Grading the unfortunate student with a D, Hermione retrieved another essay.

But obviously, she wasn't the only one stubborn - and adamant.

"You know I'm not going to give up, right?"

This time, she was rewarded with an eye-roll and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Hermione, the more you hide the truth, the more it only wants to get out."

No gesture whatsoever.

Her look softening, Minerva said softly, "You can't hide or bottle everything inside, dear. We're only concerned for you and your well-being."

This time, she was rewarded with an unlady-like snort.

Shaking her head, the older woman continued. "I guess I won't get anything from you, then. Though, Albus had no right to assume that it had something to do with Severus." She had added the last one as an afterthought, almost to herself, when the younger witch before her finally reacted. But not the reaction she'd been expecting.

"_W-what_?!" Hermione stuttered suddenly, her eyes wide with undisguised fear.

Minerva looked at her in shock, before regarding her suspiciously. Then suddenly, when her mind had processed what she had said and Hermione's sudden reaction - realization came dawning on her. The older woman felt her eyes widen in shock as she gaped slightly at the now terrified and nervous Charms teacher.

"It _is_ about Severus!" exclaimed McGonagall in a slight accusatory tone.

"_Sshhh!_ Keep your voice down, Minerva!" hissed Hermione when she had regained her composure.

Quickly, she cast a silencing spell and other wards to maintain privacy - knowing that she would have to spill the beans to her former Head of House. Sighing, Hermione gestured the Transfiguration Professor to take a seat in front of her as she waved her wand once again to ready the tea. When Minerva was seated and the tea was ready to be drunk, Hermione finally spoke.

"What do you want to know?" she said, sighing again but this time in defeat as she rubbed her eyes.

"Everything," was the simple reply.

And so Hermione did tell her friend and colleague everything. She told him how she found out she had fallen in love with him at the start of term feast when their fingers brushed against each other when he passed the salt to her. Instinctively, they had both recoiled at the sudden physical contact and conspicuously wiped their contaminated hand on their robes. Hermione had also confessed to Minerva that she felt electric sparks shoot between them when their fingers had touched the first time. Continuing with her story, she told the older woman of her inner deep feelings for him. How she had started to get sick and tired of their constant bickering. How she had wished she had the guts to come up to him and make a truce once and for all. How she had dreamt of talking to him intellectually and not some childish fool exchanging barbed insults back and forth at each other. And Hermione finally told her friend how she had regretted not befriending him in the first place - knowing that she had definitely screwed everything up from the very beginning.

"I hate it, Minerva! I regret every single day of my life that I fought with him, insulted him, offended him!" she exclaimed, her voice choked up as she felt the tears roll down her face for the umpteenth time that week.

Minerva, meanwhile, was beyond shock. She was literally gobsmacked, taking all the information in. She had never, EVER, seen this vulnerable side of one Hermione Granger. And to witness it just now - her confession, her deepest and darkest secrets, her breakdown - it was a very heart-breaking sight for the Transfiguration Professor.

"I love him, but he hates me!" continued Hermione and this time; tears were falling continuously down her face as she hiccupped. Minerva quickly stood up from her chair and walked around to Hermione's desk, where she quickly engulfed her younger friend in a comforting embrace.

"I'm sure that's not true, dear," Minerva soothed comfortingly, but both knew that they highly doubt it. Instead, Hermione continued to sob her heart out.

"Why, Minerva?! Why does it have to be him? Why did I have to love the one man who will never love me back? Life has already been cruel to me - having lost my parents in the Second War and losing almost everyone I care about in the Final Battle. And right now, love has to be cruel to me, too! What am I going to do, Minerva?" Hermione finally stopped crying and was now only sniffing and taking deep breaths to even out her breathing once more. "I can't just sit back and pretend everything is alright. What am I going to do?"

Minerva just closed her eyes and sighed, trying to think up of an answer without sounding too unsure. Where was Albus when you needed him? When she finally opened her eyes, she held both of Hermione's young hands with her wrinkled ones and finally spoke as she sat on top of the desk.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I honestly do not know what to do in this kind of situation," she said apologetically, and almost instantly felt her heart break as the latter's face began to crumble once again. Quickly, she added, "But if I were you, I'd lessen the bickering. You did tell me that you were sick and tired of all the bickering, did you not?" When she was received with a nod, she continued. "Then I advice that if he does try to bait you again with one of his witty insults - just ignore him or, better yet, smile at him. He's always left shocked and sometimes gaping when one smiles at him."

Hermione sighed before saying, "It's not that easy, Minerva. Last time I tried to be friendly to him; he just brought it back at my face." The memory in the dark hallway brought so many emotions that Hermione had to refrain herself from sobbing once more.

But Minerva was curious and asked, "When did that happen? The only memories I have of the two of you were only fighting."

At this, Hermione had the grace to blush as she explained. "It was the night after the emergency meeting when Lestrange and Dolohov escaped. I ran after him when he was on his way to the dungeons. I actually wanted to reassure him and offer my support and to make a truce - but I suppose he thought wrong and instead - he just sneered at me, saying that I only came to taunt and annoy him at his wits' end again."

Minerva felt the corner of her lips twitch slightly upwards but she fought against it. Instead, she patted the Charms Professor's hands before speaking once again.

"Severus is a very private and hard man, Hermione. He has spent almost his entire life making up for all of his mistakes. And with his being a double-spy on both sides, he had learned to shut himself and the people out of his life - afraid that he might endanger them if he got too close to them. That is the reason why he is reclusive, why he is often called the 'heartless bastard'. But in all honesty, he _does_ have a heart. A very, very good heart, in fact. Only a very people know the real him, myself and Albus included. And suffice to say, we are very lucky to have known him that much. Severus Snape is a very honourable man, Hermione - and I'm sure with no doubt that you know that. I know that right now, he's being very hard on you - and maybe it's because you yourself have been very hard on him. He hates the spotlight, and when you had started to bicker with him - you had also brought him to the spotlight as well, unintentionally so."

"I know, Minerva," said Hermione with a very sad smile as a lone tear escaped the corner of her eye. But the smile faded and turned into a frown as she added forlornly, "but what am I going to do? I love him, but I don't know what to do. Should I just give it up? Give him up?"

"No," interrupted the older woman firmly, and Hermione looked up at her in surprise. "If there was one thing I know about you, Hermione, then it is the mere fact that you don't give up to a challenge."

"So you think this is a challenge?" Hermione snorted. "If it is so, Minerva, then this _challenge _doesn't require any logic or books. It only requires what the heart advices a person to do and the rest should work on its own."

Her gaze softening, Minerva replied with a slight smile. "Exactly."

"What?" asked Hermione suddenly, slightly confused at the older woman's reply.

Minerva rolled her eyes good-naturedly but nonetheless, elaborated.

"You have just found the solution to your problem, Hermione. This challenge only requires a person's heart, mind and soul - not logic or books. To fall in love has never been an easy thing to do, to be frank. As some people quote it, _'Love is a battlefield'_, and it is true. You get scarred, you get hurt or worse even - but in the end, you stand up and make it through love's hardships and trials. Do you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

It took Hermione a mere moment to understand what Minerva had said and nodded her head in affirmation.

"Yes, I do, Minerva. So you mean to tell me, that I should follow what my heart tells me to do and to fight for it?"

Instead of nodding or shaking her head, Minerva added. "Not just for it, my dear. But for Severus as well."

Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion as she asked once more, "What do you mean, Minerva?"

This time, Minerva smiled at her and then said, "If you really love someone, never give up on that love - because love is a feeling _worth fighting for_."

* * *

_A/N: So... what do you think?:) Please enlighten me!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:__ All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this!_

_A/N: Please forgive me for the late update, guys! I've been extremely busy lately, but anyway, here's the sixth chapter!:) Please review and enjoy! Love y'all!:)_

_Short Info.: And also, I would like to let you readers know that Severus is/will be a bit OOC here. I would like to tell/warn you, though, that MY Severus Snape here has a soft spot for both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Thank you!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Another fifteen minutes passed by as Hermione and Minerva talked. When the latter announced she was going to go back to her rooms and relax by the fireplace, Hermione made the older woman promise her not to spill the beans to anyone. When McGonagall had left after swearing in Godric's grave, Hermione rested her elbows on top of her desk and covered her face with her hands.

_Fight for love? Fight for Severus? Good gods, does life really have to be a rollercoaster ride? _Sighing, Hermione let her head fall to her desk with a soft thump in defeat.

Groaning, she murmured, "Fight for you? Bloody hell..."

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

The same time Hermione and Minerva were having their talk, Severus and Albus were also having a talk of their own in the Headmaster's office. And suffice to say, it was unlike the talk the two witches are having right this instant - but unbeknownst to the Potions Master, of course.

"What in Hades' name are you on about, Albus?" snapped Severus, a deep scowl etched in his face.

Albus stared calmly at the younger wizard whom he considered as a son, briefly wondering how the latter can't get tired of scowling. Banishing that thought immediately from his mind, Albus concentrated on the task beforehand.

"I am not on about something, my dear boy," replied the older wizard calmly, the twinkle back in his damned blue eyes. "I'm just merely asking you why you weren't in the Great Hall for lunch the same day Professor Granger had a - breakdown."

Severus seethed in his mind, knowing that the situation he was in is inevitable - that he would have to answer the bloody meddling old codger sooner rather than later. But of course, Slytherins don't give up easily. And since Severus is a Slytherin himself, he would have to put up a fight - by being his sarcastic and stubborn self.

"I don't see the reason why I have to answer a dim-witted question, Headmaster," sneered Severus stubbornly, his arms crossed across his chest and this time, a bored expression in his face.

Waving the barbed insult aside, Albus continued to question him further, trying to locate the Potions Master's weakness. The latter didn't know it, but the older wizard had a theory that had been running through his mind all week. And the only way to prove it correct - is to interrogate the younger wizard with undisguised curiosity mixed with concern.

"You two had another fight, didn't you?" asked the Headmaster with a raised eyebrow.

Severus didn't even fight the urge to roll his eyes as he replied with heavy sarcasm, "Of course not, Albus. Professor Granger and I were _practically_ talking over tea and braiding each other's hair while conversing about the current issue in Witch Weekly."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth at the mere thought of what Snape had just said. Coughing up his laugh and resulting to just raising his eyebrows in amusement, the older wizard teased him innocently by saying, "Why, Severus, I never knew you rooted for the other team. No wonder you despise Trelawney so, what with her advances to you for the past two years!"

In result, Severus glared murderously at the Headmaster before him, briefly thinking _why_ he is still employed under the annoying old Gryffindor coot.

"I certainly _do not_ root for the 'other team', Dumbledore," he snarled angrily, his eyes narrowed at the still twinkling old wizard. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the word 'sarcasm'? And as for that old fraud - she is the most obnoxious, annoying, brutish, _nuisance_ creature to ever step in this world. And as a _man_, I have every right to brush off her petty advances - may it be she had 'prophesied' it or seen in that stupid crystal ball. Why you even bothered to keep her here, I have not the slightest thought."

"Oh, so she's next to Professor Granger, then?" Dumbledore retaliated, unconsciously hitting the right button.

As for Severus, he accidentally let his facade drop as he blanched slightly before reverting back to his stoic appearance.

"You are talking nonsense, Albus," he deadpanned in an emotionless voice.

But if it were anyone else, they would have brushed the statement off. Albus, having known the younger wizard for almost his entire life, didn't miss to see the slight twitch in his left eye and the forced calm in his voice. So in result, the Headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily as he smiled widely at the Potions Master, who only narrowed his eyes at him once more.

"So it _is_ about our dear Hermione!" he chuckled, loving the dumbfounded look at the Potions Master's face. "My dear boy, even if you're the best spy and have been for almost your entire life - you somehow managed to slip up under my nose."

Regaining his composure and trying to swallow what little dignity he had left in front of his colleague and mentor, he managed to raise an inquisitive eyebrow and drawl out, "Oh, really, Headmaster? Care to elaborate another one of your inane, senile theories?"

"Gladly, m'boy." Time to prove his theory correct, then.

Inwardly, Severus cringed and mentally slapped his forehead in agitation. _Damn it! How the bloody hell did he find out? Meddling old coot._

"For one thing, it had been a week since Professor Granger's breakdown. And it has come to my attention that it has also been a week since you two had one of your petty fights. What intrigues me, Severus, is how come after all these years since you and Professor Granger fought like it's the end of the world - that it has come to a sudden full stop? Ever since the incident in which she had cried, the both of you had stopped fighting with each other - much more likely the both of you started to act as if the other didn't exist. And finally, it has drawn to my conclusion that something had happened between the two of you."

While the Headmaster spoke, he had just realized that he shouldn't have been taking this theory of his like it's nothing. This was about the lives of two people he cared about - the lives of two people whom he had thought of as his own. This was something extremely confidential to both parties, and it has worried the aging wizard terribly. What could it be that would lead the two professors to act like this? Hermione had been extremely silent, barely eating her meals in the Great Hall, talking less to her other colleagues; and had dark circles under eyes due to lack of sleep and stress from work. Even the students noticed that she had become less enthusiastic when teaching, no longer being her jolly and energetic self. And on the other hand, Severus had become nastier to the students; deducting points for no reason, assigning longer essays, and giving out detentions like free chocolate frogs. Like the former, he had been barely eating his meals in the Great Hall, and only talking when addressed to.

"I assure you, Headmaster, that _nothing_ happened between Professor Granger and me," snapped Severus, his brows furrowed together. _Nothing's going to happen because it's too late already_; he thought dejectedly but immediately erased the thought from his mind. "What even led you to assume that something 'happened' between me and that know-it-all Gryffindor? Nevermind, don't answer that." He added the last bit quickly as he saw his friend and colleague open his mouth to retort.

Albus clamped his mouth shut, observing the man before him for a moment before sighing. He was just worried about him, really. The man before him had been through too much in life, he deserved a break for Merlin's sake! He deserved happiness, freedom, friendship, and love. But everyone, even Albus himself, thought that impossible - for Severus Snape had been alone for almost his entire life ever since he became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix several years ago. And now, with two of the late Dark Lord's followers, it just gave Severus more reason to be withdrawn from the rest. Finally, Albus Dumbledore opted for a different course of action.

"I'm just worried about you, my dear boy," he said gently, his eyes losing the twinkle and only to be replaced by worry and sympathy. "I understand at first why you need to be withdrawn and hateful to the students - and it was that you needed to appear loyal to Voldemort. But now - right now, you have no excuse to keep up that hateful and withdrawn persona. You're a free man, Severus! It's time to live your life and leave the past behind. You have nothing to lose, my boy."

The entire time the old wizard was speaking, Severus had remained unmistakably silent. Mentally berating himself for having a soft spot for Albus Dumbledore, of all people, he finally did the unthinkable - let his guard down and admit defeat.

"I don't know what to do, Albus," he said, his shoulders slumping in defeat and letting out a dejected sigh. His eyes cast down; he failed to see the older wizard's look of complete shock before reverting back to the same calm and curious look that had etched his face his entire life.

"What is it, my boy? Tell me, what's wrong?" asked the aging Headmaster gently, a compassionate look in his eyes that is laced with concern.

But the next words that the Potions Master uttered made the older wizard confused.

"I fell in love." There, he had said it. He didn't know why, but he just did.

When Severus looked up to see his colleague's reaction, it was only to be met with a confused stare as Dumbledore asked, "And falling in love is your current problem, Severus?"

At Severus' curt nod and impassive expression, the eccentric wizard furrowed his brows for a moment before speaking.

"I apologize for being, ah – slow in this subject, but I don't see the reason why falling in love is a problem."

"It's a problem because the woman whom I recklessly fell for literally _hates_ me, Albus," spat out Severus suddenly, and making the Headmaster's eyebrows shot upward.

"How can you be sure that this particular woman hates you, then?"

"I used to be spy, did I not? Put the pieces together, old man."

Albus thought for a moment before another theory formed in his mind. "You heard her talking about you, didn't you?"

And at Severus' nod of affirmation, Albus raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger wizard; only to receive an answer of, "I accidentally witnessed her confessing to herself about me."

"And when did this happen, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, having the inkling feeling inside his chest that what he's about to find out will be certainly confidential.

Severus looked at his friend's electric blue eyes and said pointedly, "Last week."

It took the latter a moment to let the words sink in. And when it finally did, realization came dawning on him. Feeling his eyes widen in undisguised shock, Albus managed to say, "You mean to tell me..."

But he never managed to finish his sentence.

Severus nodded his head, his obsidian eyes finally softening and showing the Headmaster his pain, hurt and sadness. Wanting to confirm it out loud, the Potions Master managed to choke out:

"Yes, Albus. I fell in love with Hermione Granger."

* * *

_A/N: So... what do you think? :) Please enlighten me!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this!_

_A/N: Thank you so much, everyone! The reviews were all awesome! :) Here's the next chapter, or rather, _**Part II**_ of Severus' and Albus' "talk". I hope this chapter is okay, I'm not that much contented with it. lol xD. Anyway, I forgot to let you know that the "adding of ingredients" is done! ;) It is time, my dear readers and reviewers, to let it "mix". I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but rest assured that I am on my way to write it now. Just to let y'all know, my school will start two weeks from now, and there's no doubt at all that I'd be busy these last two weeks. Y'know, preparing stuff for the new school year. Enjoy reading, everyone! And keep the reviews coming!;) Love y'all!_

_Short info.: I forgot to let you know of the time line of this story. As of now (this chapter), it's the 14th of November. This fic is HBP and DH ignored as well. And do you want to know the second OST of this fic? :) It's _"Your Call" _by _Secondhand Serenade. _I advice that you check it out. The song is in Severus' POV. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

There, he finally said it. Severus Snape finally admitted it to Albus Dumbledore (of all people) and to himself out loud that he was in love with a certain Hermione Granger. And it felt... good, for lack of a better term. Despite the aching pain in his chest, where his once unbeating and dead heart lie, it felt good to let it out in the open - at least to only one person.

Finally shaking himself from his stupor, Albus realized that it had been almost five minutes since Severus had confessed, for the very first time, to him about something extremely confidential - knowing how a very private man Severus is. Gathering his thoughts, he was able to think up of a reply - but more like a question due to curiosity and awe.

"If I may ask, Severus, why and how you fell in love with Miss Granger - considering the situation you both have been in for the past three years?"

Actually, Severus had been expecting that question, so he was prepared to answer it. Gathering up all the courage a Slytherin doesn't possess like a Gryffindor's, he took a long and deep breath and began his very long tale to the Headmaster whom he had considered as a surrogate father over the years since he'd been a spy. He told him how and when he realized that he was in love with her on the start of term feast this year; where their fingers brushed briefly as he felt electric sparks course through his entire body due to the quick contact. He had also told him of his well-executed plan in barging into her office and demanding to know why his house lost more than a hundred points and their encounter at the hall when Hermione had cornered him after the emergency meeting prior two weeks ago. But most of all, he had poured his heart out to the aging wizard, who only felt his eyebrows rise higher and higher until it reached his hairline. This... confession, coming from the stoic, strong-willed, stern and sarcastic Potions Professor was a great and utter shock to Albus Dumbledore. He was beyond shock, so to speak, he was stunned. Dumbfounded.

Who would've thought that this impassive man could hold so much love for only one person? That said man felt like his heart was being torn apart, yet trying to push everything away but failing to with great dismay coming from the Potions Master.

"Albus, I'm literally at my wits' end here!" he exclaimed after he had finished telling his long tale, his face buried in his hands and his elbows resting in his knees as he took deep breaths to calm his breaking heartbeat, his voice muffled. "I love her, _gods_, I love her. But how the bloody hell is it possible that there's this part of me that has become rather small because of my growing affection to her that still hates her?"

Damn, it hurt. It hurt like _hell_; like he was being sucked in the deepest depths of torture before being brought back to bliss and then being sucked in again in an instant. He couldn't even breathe properly anymore. That _one emotion_ was suffocating him - _she_ was suffocating him.

For a while, Albus remained silent and just sat and observed the broken and anguished man before him. Rubbing his bearded chin thoughtfully, he had come to a conclusion that the wizard obviously needed help. But he wasn't going to meddle - oh, he wasn't going to meddle at all. If there was one thing the Headmaster could do when it comes to relationships, it was to advice them - and advice them properly through quoting his favourite lines. And suffice to say, it had become a huge helping hand to him.

"That other emotion you feel is not hatred, m'dear boy," he finally spoke as Severus looked up at him, regarding him with unguarded eyes. So much pain, so much despair - so much confusion that it pained the older wizard terribly, knowing that he, the most powerful wizard alive, couldn't do anything to make it all go away. "But it is one of mere irritation. Yes, Severus - irritation. You are irritated because when you see Miss Granger, you are simply reminded of yourself when you were still in your youth. Too intelligent for your own good, a know-it-all, and having an extreme thirst for knowledge. As simple as it sounds, I know that you are having a hard time accepting it. But, Severus, please bear in mind - and always bear in mind - that you can't expect to prevent negative feelings altogether; and you can't expect to experience positive feelings all the time. The law of emotional choice directs us to acknowledge our feelings but also to refuse to get stuck on the negative ones."

When he was done, Severus had an incredulous expression on his face as he exclaimed, "And just what the bloody hell does that mean, Albus?"

With a mysterious smile, the Headmaster replied, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, my boy."

In return, the older man received a scowl.

"Some help you are," Severus muttered darkly to himself.

Sobering, Albus regarded the man before him with compassion and understanding as he spoke once more

"Severus, if I were you - I wouldn't give up so easily."

Damn, how is it that this old man knows me more than everyone else? Aside from Minerva, of course, since he considered her a surrogate mother.

"What's the point, Albus? She hates me, I love her - I'm all screwed up because of these... _emotions _that I'm feeling," stated Severus with quite difficulty, a big lump in his throat.

Albus was shaking his head the entire time Severus spoke and logically retaliated.

"If it were so, that she hates you - then how come she has also stopped bickering and annoying you at your wits' end, as you so put it?"

When Severus didn't make a comment, Albus continued. "If I were you, Severus, I would put the bitter past behind and start living in the here and now. Plenty of people care about you, but you don't see it. You've been so immersed in shutting everyone out of your life that you yourself never saw what was in front of you. For once, Severus, open your eyes and see what's in front of you."

"And why should I?" asked Severus glumly, his head cast down as he began to realize the error of his ways - thanks to the old man before him.

"Because in time, you'll realize what you have until it's gone," replied Albus gently, caring in his eyes.

"But what about Hermione? I don't know what to do, Albus," stated Severus after a minute of silence, his obsidian eyes pleading. "I am torn between telling her and giving her up. This, everything, is so new to me. Even I never felt this about Lily."

"That's because you never loved Lily, my boy," replied Albus. And at the Potions Master's raised eyebrow, he continued. "It was an obsession that you had for her, Severus - it was never love."

As the words sunk in, Severus regarded the Headmaster thoughtfully as he answered, "Now that I think about it, I have no doubt that you are right, Albus."

Sighing, he added, "But what can I do about Hermione, Albus? And stop beating around the bush, old man, this would be like the fourth or fifth time that I asked this question."

The Headmaster smiled a half-smile before turning serious once again. It was never good to meddle with love, so the older wizard opted to make the Potions Master see sense and convince not only himself, but Severus as well, that what the latter feels for Hermione is true and not less.

"It's simple, Severus. You only have five things to do: leave the past behind, call it a truce between you and Hermione, get to know the _real_ her - inside and outside - not just on the surface, observe how she acts towards you from now on, and don't give up."

Severus blinked once in surprise at the older wizard's 'words of advice', not really expecting them to hear. Then finally shaking his head from his stupor, Severus answered with a loud sigh, "It's easier said than done, Albus."

"Do you know what my father used to tell me when it comes to love?" asked Dumbledore instead, another quote at the tip of his tongue.

Curious, Severus shook his head and Albus smiled another small smile before saying, "True love begins when nothing is looked for in return." Then, he added: "Tell me, Severus, what do you feel whenever Hermione enters or leaves a room? What does your heart tell you when you see her?"

Silent, Severus contemplated over the questions aimed at him and carefully answered them truthfully - based on how he felt for the past few months.

"Every time she enters the Great Hall or the staff's lounge for our monthly meetings, I feel as if she was the only one in the room aside from me. Every time she leaves, I feel as if she was leaving me - and every time she leaves, a part of my heart goes with her. Every time I see her in the hallways, or even pass by her in the corridors, my heart tells me to tell her of my deepest feelings for her. It tells me not to give up, that not all hope is lost when it comes to her - that someday, somehow; and maybe, just maybe, she would come to love me in return if I just do the right things in making amends with her. But my logical brain tells me that it's a lost cause - that she, a young, beautiful and intelligent woman, would never come to love an old, ugly and broken man like me."

When Severus finally looked up from his hands to look at Albus, he was not the only one shocked at this newfound revelation. Even he himself didn't know until he searched deep within his once unbeating heart the answers he'd been seeking for the past two grueling months. It was as if for the first time in his life, that he was seeing for the first time - like a wakeup call. And suffice to say, Severus felt... relieved - like a huge weight was being lifted off his shoulders.

Not even bothering to let Albus reply, he continued to speak. But this time, there was awe in his voice and it looked like he was almost talking to himself.

"_I love_ _her_. I love Hermione Granger with all I am, and it feels so damn good."

Finally letting a grin escape at his accomplishment, Albus thought that things might not be too hard in letting the two get together - once Minerva has reported to him about her talk with Hermione.

"You know now what to do, Severus, do you not?"

Severus looked at him, a determined glint in his eyes. Reading the Headmaster's thoughts, Severus smirked slightly and nodded twice.

"You want me to fight for her? Despite two escaped Death Eaters on the loose, you still want me to fight for her?"

And with the older wizard's nod, Severus knew the consequences but was decisive. He was ready to face the dangers, both in falling in love and his two worst enemies - but just thinking of Hermione made him stronger, and it felt good. So damn good.

With a final smirk, he said, "Then _fighting for her_ I will do."

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me what you think! :) And are y'all ready for the mixing? :D_


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTES

* * *

_A/N:_ _OH MY GOD! I am __**so, so, so, so SORRY **__for not updating for MORE THAN a month now! :(( *cries* You guys must be really mad at me and I just really want to let you all know how deeply sorry I am! But I've been extremely busy this past month! *shudders* Senior Year is such a __**BIG PAIN IN THE ARSE**__! Honestly! I have to take four University Exams for the next two months and I'm planning on making it to the Top 10 this year. It's just been a really, __**really**__ HECTIC & BUSY month for me. _

_Now, as for this story – I haven't really finished the next chapter but I'm halfway through now. The last time I wrote was like, a month ago. :-s I know, I know. But __**PLEASE!**__ BEAR WITH ME, PEOPLE! Will you guys do that for me? I promised you that I won't abandon this, and I really WON'T. I WILL finish this, and I've got SOO MANY ideas lined up for this story. I just wanted to let y'all know that. But right now, I would have to concentrate first in my studies – 'cuz it's extremely important to me. College costs a fortune, so I have to make the best of it. _

_I don't really know when I'd be able to update the next chapter, but I will try to make it up to all of you. Please, PLEASE, bear with me, guys! I'm hoping against hope that you won't abandon me or this story. I really hope that you understand. Thank you very much for the support! :) All of you mean a lot to me; and that's a fact! ;)_

'_Till then! Ciao!_

_Love,_

_**Slytherinlion.o9**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
